Drying blankets or sheets in a clothes dryer can be difficult and time-consuming because when wet these articles tend to twist into a tight wad or ball during the drying cycle. When this happens, the dryer is incapable of efficiently drying the center of the wadded blanket or sheet, which typically requires the blanket or sheet to be taken out of the dryer partway through the drying cycle, unraveled, and placed back in to complete the drying cycle. This wastes time and energy.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0205787 discloses an apparatus designed to prevent sheets from entangling with other items of clothing when drying in a clothes dryer. The apparatus includes a central hub and four radiating arms having ends that attach to each corner of a sheet. In use, the apparatus draws the corners of the sheet together to prevent entanglement with other laundry items.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,365,361 discloses a laundry retainer apparatus for drying bed sheets to prevent entanglement with other clothing during drying having a base plate and four clothes clips mounted thereto. The clips are secured to the corners of a sheet such that the corners are drawn together thereby preventing entanglement with other items.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2015/0026994 discloses an apparatus for preventing entanglement of sheets in a dryer. The apparatus includes a central hub and six radiating tubular prongs spaced 90° from each other. In use, the apparatus is placed in a dryer with a wet sheet without attaching the apparatus to the sheet.
A need remains for an improved apparatus and method for drying sheets and blankets in a drying machine to improve drying efficiency and reduce user effort.